


I Love & Trust You Completely:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Confessions, Consensual, Death, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Rationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Justice, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve had a lot to think about, as he & tbe team were making their way home from Laos, He realized that his feelings for Danny had changed, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	I Love & Trust You Completely:

*Summary: Steve had a lot to think about, as he & tbe team were making their way home from Laos, He realized that his feelings for Danny had changed, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was starting to feeling like himself, after he got back from Laos. The Hunky Brunette was happy that he got justice for his mentor, Joe White, but he was thinking about something completely different. He was having feelings for his partner, & best friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & he can't turn it off. He also wanted to do something special for him, cause he sacrificed everything for him in Laos. So, He started planning in his head, & knew exactly what he wanted to do for special blond.

 

Meanwhile, The Loudmouth Detective noticed that Steve was acting a little suspicious, & he was concerned, cause the wound he just experienced, It is still fresh, & raw. But, He isn't too concerned yet, so be will let him be for now. He went to do his reports, & paperwork, He figures that when his friend is ready, He will tell him, Danny smiled, cause Steve is slowly becoming himself, & it's great to see. He hopes that it lasts forever. Danny has no idea, that Steve has a surprise for him.

 

By the week’s end, Steve had everything all arranged, He called to invite Danny over for a nice dinner, & to confess his feelings to him. As soon as Danny showed up, He was amazed at what Steve had done for that evening, He said this to him, as a response, as he gave his friend his full attention.

 

“I wanted to do something nice for you, Danno, You helped me through our experience in Laos, & you basically were my sounding board through everything, You make me so happy, I love, & trust you completely, Would you do me the honor of being mine, & going on a date with me ?”, Danny was deeply touched, & nodded with a smile, “Yes, Yes, I would”, & they shared their first kiss, & had the dinner that Steve prepared.

 

The End.


End file.
